My heartbeat
by chavelaprincess
Summary: Disclaimer:I own Nothing! Life can't always be good. Especially when weird things start to happen. Can this couple and their friends survive strange and eery ways? You See. RATED FOR SEX, CURSING, and other not so PG things.
1. Chapter 1

1**My Heartbeat**

She moaned as his hands slid from her knee up the side of her thigh up into her skirt and caressed the tender spot of her inner upper thigh and the smooth expanse of skin just under her belly button.

His hands undid the side buttons of her skirt so that it laid open at the sides.

She sighed and arched her back reaching over and kissing his neck.

His hand trailed down gently rubbing her soft skin at the hem of her panties before slipping his hand in.

He softly rubbed his fingers over her clit before sliding one finger in.

He moaned into her neck. "Your so warm... and wet."

She giggled and twisted her hips to get him closer. "More."

Her unbuttoned her shirt and slid her braw under her breasts and started to gently on one nipple before moving to the other and playfully tugging at it with his teeth while still fingering her.

She laughed, "You're a nut."

He laughed as he kept pleasuring her, that's what got him off; just watching her writhe in pain cause she wanted him so bad. He laughed deviously.

She swatted his naked back playfully while running her other hand along his chest. She loved how his chest had just enough hair but not too much.

She also loved the feel of him in her hand. She ran both hands down his chest before resting them over his belt buckle, nibbling on his ear. She caressed the trail of hair that ran down into his pants before slowly undoing his buckle and stopping in between each step.

He grunted, "Tease"

She giggled then released the strap before moving to the button and zipper.

**In the distance outside you could hear a twig snap and leaves rustling.**

He shot up away from her onto his knees. "Did you hear that?"

"No" she whined as she tugged him back down on top of her.

He smiled as he started to kiss her again.

**The rustling of leaves could be heard again and then the neighbor's dogs started barking and growling.**

"That" he whispered fiercely. "That's what I'm talking about."

He got up from the couch and headed over to the window to look out into the night.

"I don't see anything." he kept looking, then reached down and opened the window to stick his head out. He shuddered when the crisp cold fall night air hit the upper naked half of his body.

"Close the window! It's freezing. It was probably another dog." she smirked "Now get your cute butt over hear and make me warm again."

He smiled and closed the window turning to her but not before he saw a flash from the corner of his eye like someone had been standing at the at the other window.

His face dropped and he turned rushing to the front door holding up his pantsand flying out the front door.

Emma popped up from the couch, pulling the front of her shirt closed with her fist. Running to te front door, "JAY?"

_**A/N: Horror is my all most favorite thing ever. I'm like freakily obsessed with anything scary. If you knew me you would totally understand.**_

_**I thought 'how cool would it be if there was real romance with HORROR'**_

**_Cool for me at least. If it is a little OOC or AU. Sorry_**

_**I hope you enjoy. Read and review. **_

**_I do not own anything except for what ideas come from my mind and what you don't recognize from the show._**

_**PEACE ISA**_


	2. Chapter 2

1**_A/N: The awesome thing about this website is that you can do things your own way, but of course never stray too far from character. Now for those who do; that is their business. I personally like to stick as close to character as I can. OOC and AU, meaning Out Of Character, and Alternate Universe. _**

_**I've gotten really awesome reviews and love every bit of it. EmJay is my favorite so that is what this is.**_

_**Suspense is my favorite thing ever so that is what this will be besides a romance.**_

_**This has nothing to do with my writing or story, but some writers get some harsh reviews from people who, I can see are being TOO forward. If those people read stuff and not like it, then go on; but sit there and criticize unless you plan on writing something yourself.**_

_**So for those who have been criticized too hard, let role off your back and keep on going man, do your thing and write it the way you want it.**_

_**Alright on with the story! I do not own anything unfortunately. I ONLY own the things you don't recognize. If anyone has questions; just review or e-mail me. Lots of love to everyone.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

Emma stood at the door shivering, still clutching her shirt closed.

She saw Jay running up the sidewalk back towards her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly in to the house.

He looked down at her while pulling her in and with an out of breath and rushed voice, "Get in the fucking house Emma, it's freezing outside and your practically naked!"

He slammed the door and dragged her to the couch.

He sat down and pulled her next to him.

She sat there watching him silently. Not very sure of what to say, usually she would have yelled at him and stared a fight, but he genuinely looked upset. She watched him as he sat there with his head in his hands.

She lightly touched his back, "Jay...?"

He shook his head slowly then looked her sideways, "Em... I'm not crazy. I saw someone, I heard the footsteps... them running or him, or..."

"Babe, don't worry. If it was then it was probably some weirdo or.."

"NO Em! No, I mean this is the second time this has happened."

Emma put her head down and smirked, "So who was the girl you were on the couch with?"

Jay scoffed and bumped his shoulder against hers, "You know what I mean. I'm serious."

"So am I Jay. Babe really don't worry okay. Whatever happened the other day and whatever happened tonight was probably some brats playing some pranks. It's October Jay! Everyone will be doing dumb things to try and out do each other."

He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her kissing her lightly on her temple then rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Plus! I bet you in the morning we when we get out there will be toilet paper in every tree including my parent's." she gave him a quick peck on the lips when he said nothing, "I'm gonna go check on Jack, hopefully none of the noise woke him."

She threw off her shirt and grabbed Jay's, she got up from the couch and put it on as she walked up the stairs.

Jay watched her till she disappeared up the stairs.

He stood up and could feel his jeans almost slide and realized that in all the excitement that he forgot to button them up. After he was done with that he redid the buckle and walked to the back door in the kitchen.

He looked behind him and when he didn't see Emma, he opened the door slowly hoping that the old door wouldn't creak. When he was satisfied with the small opening he slipped through and walked to the steps and slid down to sit on the top step.

He got a chill when another cold breeze ran through the back yard causing the trees to rustle making the crisp nighttime air even more cold.

When he realized that Emma was probably still upstairs or doing _something_, anything, but she wasn't out here.

He looked over his shoulder once more to reassure himself before he reached into his pocket and grabbing his pack and pulling out and lighting a cigarette. When he inhaled the first drag, he sighed and it came out slowly drifting over him and wafting slowly in the starless night air.

He liked it like this. When it seemed as if there were no stars out.

The only light there was, was the cherry from his cigarette burning.

He never lied to Emma, he just didn't wanna see the disappointment on her face.

He finished his cigarette, then grabbed another and lite it. He was mid drag when he heard the wood creak behind him. "I thought you quite?"

He threw his cigarette down and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry..." his voice trailed off raspingly.

Emma slid down on the porch next to him with her both arms around him and her body turned into his. "You don't have to lie, you know. I won't get mad if you want to, just tell me. I thought we agreed it was all or nothing."

He smiled and turned to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah. So... am I aloud to kiss you?"

She smirked as she inched her face towards him. "You better."

He closed his eyes and leaned in and kissed her. She made a little face when they pulled away.

"Does the taste really bother you?"

She scrunched up her nose and kissed him lightly on the nose, "Yeah a little, but the things I'll do for love." She winked and stood up; grabbing his hand and pulling him up to her and heading for the door.

"Lets get in. It's freezing out here and I have got a warm bed just calling to us." She giggled as he picked her from behind leaving her feet dangling as he dragged her to her bedroom door next to the back door.

He tossed her over his shoulder and walked down the stairs as she swatted him on the butt.

"Jay your gonna drop me!" she squeaked as he got to the bed and dropped her on top of the neatly made bed.

"I would never do that." He kissed her on the lips before reaching down for the hem of his shirt that she was wearing and pulled it up to display her in her braw and panties.

He laid back down on top of her and started to kiss her neck and make his way down to her collar bone.

"MMMM" she sighed in waiting pleasure, "You better be lucky my parents are gone for the weekend." She laughed as he nipped playfully on her left collar bone before moving to the other one.

She felt him nod before he brought his face up to hers and kissed her. "Yeah." he winked at her and kissed her again, "I mean it's not everyday your parents go out of town and leave you here alone. Knowing that your gorgeous sexy sex machine boyfriend can come over and ravage you."

She ran her hands down his back up again placing them on his shoulders kissing him softly. "Yes. That reminds me. Don't let me forget to call him tomorrow and tell him that."

"Why you little..." Jay started to tickle her and they rolled around on the bed before he pinned her down and kiss her hard.

They continued to kiss before he removed the rest of the clothing they had on and made love.

About two hours later, Emma was asleep and Jay was laying in bed next to her. He was on his back and had Emma splayed across him, one leg draped over him and her arm thrown over his chest and shoulder. He had his right hand firmly grasped on to her and his other arm which she was half laying on, he had his hand splayed on her back rubbing gently.

He was about to close his eyes when he saw the footsteps move past her window.

He jerked as to get up, but Emma held on tighter to him and let out an annoyed groan.

He relaxed back into his comfortable position, but still stayed stiff almost waiting for something to happen.

Jay didn't sleep one second that night. Just stayed awake clutching on to Emma protectively while watching the window and bedroom door. Listening to all sounds, some time in the middle of the night he got up to turn Jack's monitor up so he could listen for Jack better.

Something wasn't right.

Emma was wrong. He knew it and he was not gonna let his guard down. Not when something could happen.

_**A/N : Oh my gosh! So sorry if that chapter was bad. I guess it was more of a filler than anything. Love some feed back if you want to give some. I didn't really feel it but that was me. I just wanted to get the story moving.**_

_**Oh yeah! I have no idea if Jay smokes but I thought, if he drinks on the show then it won't hurt to have him have a cigarette or two. Thanks for reading patiently.**_

_**Love you guys. Please read and review. I'll appreciate it.**_

**_PEACE ISA _**


	3. Chapter 3

1**CHAPTER 3**

Emma shot forward in bed.

She looked next to her and Jay wasn't there. She threw the covers off of her and grabbed her robe off the end of the bed. She got to the top of the stairs and looked around the kitchen. It was still dark in the house except for the kitchen nightlight. "Jay?"

Emma called his name out softly again; still getting no response. She stepped further into the kitchen, "Jay? Babe? Where are you?" she said more to herself.

The lingering smells of nicotine were drifting from the crack the backdoor to the side.

Emma tied the sash of her robe tighter around her. Walking to the door; she looked out the small window and could see Jay sitting on the top step in his boxers and a sweater smoking a cigarette.

Her first instinct was to go outside and be with him. She wasn't sure what was bothering him, _'It couldn't possibly be about last night'_. She shook the idea and turned to look at the clock. 5:35.

'_Well, no need in going back to sleep, Jack is gonna be up in an hour.'_

"I should get breakfast started."

Emma turned to the fridge and grabbed the milk and eggs out.

Jay walked in and was startled to see Emma standing in the kitchen. "Babe?" He walked over and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly. "Sweety what are doing up so early?"

"Making breakfast. What does it look like?"

Jay laughed as he kissed her neck, "Smart-ass..."

"I'm gonna go jump in the shower real quick. Um... will breakfast be ready by then?"

"Yeah! When you get out; will you get Jack up?"

"Yeah Babe!"

**Thirty minutes later Jay stepped put pf the shower.**

Jay put his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom into the hallway. Jay walked into three year old Jack's room to find him laying there in his bed playing with his baby blanket and talking to himself. Jay smiled and walked on in.

"Come on buddy." Jack smiled big and reached up to Jay; Jay picked him up and headed down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he set Jack down on his feet scooting him towards the kitchen.

"MMM that smells like waffles babe."

Jack jumped up and down, "WAFFLES! WAFFLES!"

"Actually Jay, I believe they might just be blueberry waffles."

"Jesus!" Jay stumbled back into the banister behind him clutching his towel on his hips.

"No Jay. Not Jesus. Spike."

Jay jumped and turned around to see Snake standing there in the front door entry way. "Mr. Simpson!" he turned and looked at Spike and covered up his chest as best as he could. "Mrs. Simpson!".

"A little modest, are we Jayson?"

Jay moved more closely towards the basement door still trying to cover himself; which was hard considering Spike was at the kitchen table.

"Well Mr. Simpson. Sir. I was trying to be more considerate of the ladies." Jay laughed nervously.

"MM HMM Jayson. Right. Now would that be before... or after you slept with my daughter?"

"DAD!"

"Archie! Now really."

"What Christine. I was just trying to level with boy." Snake turned back to Jay and gave him a warning look, "Go get dressed Jay. I doubt that my wife wants to see you naked and _I know you_ don't wanna take the chance of that towel dropping so I can see you naked. Cause I sure as hell don't want to."

"Yes Sir!" Jay croaked out as his voice cracked. He grabbed his towel tightly and ran to the basement door running down the stairs.

"I swear that boy is gonna fall." Spike laughed shaking her head. "Now Archie, did you really have to go and scare him like that? It's not like we don't know that they..."

Snake put his hand up "Please don't finish that."

"Yeah Dad, we do use ..."

"Please. I was serious. Don't make me regret letting you two date."

"Archie!" Spike glared.

Snake put his hands up in mock defense, trying not to laugh.

**Five minutes later, Jay cracked the door open to look at the three of them.**

"Is it safe?"

"Come on Jayson. Your waffles will get cold." Spike set down his plate at the empty place between Snake and Emma.

Emma put her head down and tried to cover her laugh. As did Snake and Spike. Jack was too busy trying to stuff all his scrambled eggs in his mouth at once.

Jay lowered himself down next to Snake and looked down at his plate.

"Aren't you glad that we decided to come back early?" Snake said as he patted him Jay on the back. "Oh and by the way Jayson, did I ever mention that you have such soft skin." Snake said as he pretended to touch Jay again.

Jay shook his head and looked up at Emma, "I think you put me in these predicaments for your own amusement."

Snake, Spike and Emma all busted out laughing.

"Oh Jay! What would we do without you to entertain us?" Snake said as he pretended to wipe away tears.

"Die of boredom." Jay mumbled as they all laughed again.

**They ate their breakfast and talked till it was time for Spike to get ready to go to the salon.**

_**A/N : Okay I know on the show that Snake doesn't like Jay and that Spike doesn't know much, but in my story, I like for people to get along. Animosity gives out bad vibes and is bad for karma. **_

_**Even though this is a horror story; which will be coming soon, I still like for my main people to get along.**_

_**If you liked it, your awesome, if you didn't well, oh well. There is nothing I can do about that.**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	4. Nightmares

1**CHAPTER 4**

**NIGHTMARES**

_AAAAAHHHHH!_

She was being shaken violently and could not control her screams.

The shaking would not stop. She was so scared.

She suddenly heard a faint noise in the dark distance and the shaking increasing.

The distant noise became louder and louder until it was almost a scream.

"_EMMA! EMMA! EMMA STOP! EMMA!"_

Emma struggled against the harsh shaking. "No! No stop! PLEASE!" she pleaded helplessly and frightened.

"EMMA! Wake up!" The shaking became more gentle as Emma opened her eyes and saw her dad sitting on her bed and her mom standing next to him with a worried look on her face.

Emma looked up at Snake, he was leaned over her in her bed firmly grasping her shoulders.

Then it dawned on Emma, _'He was the one shaking me'_

Snake brought her into his arms holding her fiercely against his chest rocking her back and forth, "You were screaming Em, I didn't know what to do. I was anticipating the worst. I... Oh God! I couldn't get in her fast enough. I thought..." Snake squeezed her tighter to him murmuring to Spike about his worst fears.

"Oh Christine! I thought... I was sure. Oh Emma, God Emma we thought someone was attacking you."

Emma looked up at her dad with her tears still falling from her eyes, "I'm okay Dad."

"Emma what kind of nightmare were you having sweetheart? I was shaking you and yelling to you and you didn't hear me. I shook you for like five minutes Em."

She shook her head and tried to think hard about what she saw, but everything was blurry, even her dad appeared blurry, she looked up at her mom standing next to her dad, Spike reached down to caress Emma's for-head.

"I get you some hot chocolate honey." She turned to heading up the stairs, "Arch, hun do you want some?"

He waved to her telling her yes so he didn't have to take his attention away from Em.

Emma bolted up into a sitting position looking around her room worriedly, "Oh! Did I wake up Jack?"

Snake reassured her by rubbing her shoulders and gently pushing her back down on her back, "Rest hun, don't worry Em. Jack is still fast asleep, probably dreaming about the brownie he was denied at desert." He chuckled at the idea, both of them knowing it was true.

Emma lay in bed looking at the ceiling as her dad Snake busied himself in her room.

The fall night had brought a horrible chill, strangely more so than the years before.

Snake had just added a second quilt and was about to grab the other when something caught his eye from Emma's window at the top of her bed.

The view was from the side of the house and the only thing you could see were feet rushing by.

He turned to look at Emma, she laid there staring at the window with a far away look in her eye, she mumbled something he almost didn't hear, "Again..." her voice quivered and trailed off.

He shuddered and walked over and made sure it was completely latched. Satisfied he turned to Emma with a pressed smile who returned one of her own.

She turned her head slowly staring at the staircase waiting for her mother.

Snake looked down and then a sorrowful feeling rushed over his body.

He awoke before he heard her scream.

_He had a nightmare that she was murdered. That had brought him from sleep frantically searching his dark room with roving eyes._

_He lay there for ten minutes staring at the clock, sweating and too nervous to fall back asleep._

_He was about to close his eyes when he heard her scream in terror. He was up from the bed and out the door before Spike had realized was going on; she herself being jolted by her screaming daughter._

He stood in the corner of the room looking at his daughter, remembering the fear as he raced down the stairs, jumping over toys and scrambling across the kitchen floor.

He remembers flinging the basement door open expecting the worse while coming in contact with his screaming shaking daughter.

He remembers the mixture of relief and still fear when he approached her to wake, when he shook her and she would not wake, the fear shot through him even more.

When Christine appeared and was begging him to do something, he felt helpless.

He was trapped between fear and anger, he couldn't wrestle this demon.

Then he remembers the demon of a nightmare that he had before and then te need to protect her became more fierce.

Just then Spike came bounding down the stairs with a tray in hand. The clinging of the ceramic mugs jostling him from his tortured thoughts.

After depositing the mug in Emma's trembling fingers, Spike then walked calmly over to him under the widow handing him his mug.

She smiled sadly and reached her arm around his waist. Whispering to him, "Look... she's fine Archie... lets go to bed."

"No... Christine... I would feel better if I stayed in the living room where I can hear better."

"Archie... it was just nightmare, she's a big girl."

He shook his head, "It would just make _me_ feel better."

Spike nodded her head slowly, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

She walked over to Emma and kissed her goodnight and disappeared up the stairs.

Snake walked up to Emma, "Honey, I am going to ... sleep in the living room. Hun if you need me..."

"Thank you dad."

He smiled down at her and walked up to the stairs. When he reached the first landing he turned slowly to her. She was staring at him questioningly.

"Em..." he started slowly, "How many times?"

She looked at him strangely.

"You said... '_again_'?"

Emma's mouth formed a small O. She turned her head to the window staring out, she took a long slow sip from her mug.

"The night before you and mom got home." she took a deep breath and let it out it slowly, "That was the first time, Jay is the one that caught it. Sight... I mean."

He looked at her worriedly, "Em, that was a week ago."

She shook her head slowly then turned to face him again. "He was so scared Dad, he had sensed it before, you know. " She said slowly, looking at him with something gave him a chill. Something that he thought, _'YES'_ She was terrified, that's what he saw.

"He told me that he had something similar happed to him a couple nights before that." she shook her head as if trying to remove the next thought, "Those wondering feet have past my window three times, at first I thought it was imagination, from being scared that one night with Jay, then the next night. Now two days later, I thought... I had hoped it was over. ... I was wrong."

"In the morning I'm going to the hardware store and Jay and I are going to put a new window in, one with a good latch a stake to go against it. _Something._"

She nodded and took another sip, settling deeper into the pillows and quilts.

"Good night Emma. Rest assured. I'll leave your door open and I'll be in the living room."

She heard the drifting sound of an '_I love you'_ as he drifted into the upper level.

Emma turned to the window staring out like she could bore a hole through it.

She reached over and grabbed her cell phone off her night stand and pressed number two then talk waiting for the familiar voice...

He heard a rasping yawn then "hey baby... is something wrong... it's after three. Em?"

"I saw it again Jay." she heard the sharp intake of breath, "We are not imagining anything Jay, my nightmares... they are getting worse. ..."

When she heard him sigh, "Jay... something _is_ going on... I'm scared" she cried out the last part.

She heard the rustling of linens then, "I'm coming to you"

"No Jay, my dad is listening for me, tomorrow he wants your help putting a new window in my room."

She heard him chuckle, "Bonding with dear ole' dad. Can't wait." he said sarcastically.

She muffled her giggle so her dad wouldn't hear.

"I love you Emma."

She made a kissing noise into the phone, "Love you too Baby"

She hung up the phone and turned her back to the window. She took one last sip from her mug and then placed it on the stand next to her bed.

She sighed with fatigue and still trembling form the fear of her forgotten nightmare and seeing the rustling f at her window earlier.

It had been over a year since all the horrors of the shooting had happened and yet she was till plagued by those fears and nightmare as well.

Something in Emma told her that she shouldn't disregard that.

Some nagging voice in her head screamed for her to never forget about it and if she ever selfishly did... it would come back to haunt her.

She had almost gotten completely comfortable with her life and now these strange things were beginning to happen.

She just wanted to forget all the horror form her past, and she wondered frighteningly if her dreams or nightmare would come true.

She stared at a picture of her and Jay, letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

His nightmares were a lot like hers.

Last night he was sitting on her bed after dinner and he taken her hand in his, _'I dreamt you lost me. I could hear you sobbing, you **mourned **me Emma' _. Then she saw something she had never seen before.

He had started to cry, his nightmare had put emotional fear in him.

She embraced him and his fears openly, that was the only way he could be weak, when she loved him for it.

They had gone through a lot to just be together, Jay was careful to not ruin with his coldness. He knew when he got her that he would cherish her and go through whatever means to keep her. Even if it meant showing his sensitivity, the side he swore to never surface.

But he loved her too much. Too much to be cold to her or in front of her ever again.

They both lay in bed scared to fall sleep.

The two of them in separate houses and in separate beds, thinking the same thing, fearing the same thing.

_**A/N: I really hope you liked it, I'm not sure because I haven't gotten that many reviews. **_

_**I hope to get more so I will be more compelled to finish. I want to so I will, I just want to make sure that everyone else is enjoying this.**_

_**So I severely hope you read and review.**_

'**_I dreamt you lost me'_** a quote from a favorite movie of mine: The Heart Of Me.

_**Please review and I hope it's good.**_

_**Lots and lots of love!**_

**_OH! And thank you to Dezzy-04, and everyone else. The reason I am thanking you specifically is because I got confused and ended up thanking you in another story of mine. I of course felt stupid! Your comment and review was really really nice. I loved it a lot._**

_**I love every review I get, I just hope I get more.**_

**_PEACE ISA_**


	5. Chapter 5

1**CHAPTER 5**

** FEELINGS**

Jay walked silently next to Snake, going down each isle like they were contemplating something drastic.

Jay was use to Snake by now. They had a rough time in the beginning, Snake was far more overprotective than a girl's real father let alone step. But what did Jay really know of family? The friends he had and the girls he use to be with before Emma, really didn't come from exemplary home lives. He himself didn't. So for all he could know, this was how it was supposed to be.

He shook his head, he knew better than that. Snake loved Emma far more than any father could their daughter. The fact was, Jay respected and admired him for being such a man and stepping up to the plate to raise another man's child. And he had married Emma's mother when Emma was just becoming of that age of maturity. So he got there for the hard part.

Jay snickered behind him. Thinking that Emma was probably a handful when he first got there. In fact, he knew she was.

Emma, Snake, and Spike had revamped tales of _'Your not my father' _or _' I'm not your daughter'_

You could tell it hurt Snake that they had gone through such a rough period.

But Snake had declared one evening, that they were well past it and now even better.

Jay was so off in LA-LA land that he hadn't noticed Snake stop in front of him, till he crashed right into his backside.

Snake scoffed and without turning around, "Jay pay attention! If you wanted to touch my butt, all you had to do was ask."

Jay snorted, "You wish!"

Snake choked out his cocky laugh that turned into a tummy chuckle before he walked away from Jay and turned the corner.

Jay stood there, Snake moved around too much. He was gonna stay in one place, 'cause he knew that eventually he would return just to look right down this isle all over again.

Jay's sigh came exasperated.

He leaned against the shelf behind him silently sending a prayer that it was sturdy enough to hold him.

He was exhausted. After Emma called in the middle of the night, he couldn't sleep at all, also he was afraid that he was going to have more nightmares.

At first, Jay had thought he was crazy and that he was the only one having far out dreams meant to send you tripping with 'Alice in Wonderland'. But he wasn't.

Two nights after that encounter at Emma's, he had been talking to Emma; then to his surprise she told him that she was having weird dreams as well.

Saying that hers weren't as tripped out as his but more morbid.

Two nights ago he had cried about how scary his nightmare had become. He had almost felt foolish if it were not for Emma comforting him. An old instinct had made him want to suck it up and laugh about it.

But he couldn't. Not when she held him so close and told him that she loved him. That he was a real man for showing his emotion.

Snake came around the corner again just like Jay had predicted.

Immediately going into details about last night.

Jay listened intently about everything that Emma had told her dad.

"... so then I couldn't believe that was a week ago..."

"Almost a week Snake.."

"Ugh, you know what I mean Jay." Snake scoffed.

"No. Last night made four nights, today makes five days."

Snake put his hand up to cut him off, "Cut the commentary Jay and stop being a _smart-ass_."

Jay laughed as Snake socked him in the shoulder as he headed to the counter to check-out.

They finished their purchase and headed to the parking lot, both rolling their eyes over the rude girl at the desk.

Jay fished for his keys and unlocked it sliding in while Snake put everything in the trunk.

Snake sank slowly into the passenger side seat of Jay's Civic deep in thought against Jay's knowledge, Jay kept running his mouth about the rude girl.

"... maybe I should go back in and complain, you know? Nothing like a rude B-Yotch to ruin a un trip to the local hardware store..."

"I don't know what I would do..." Snake trailed off.

Jay looked at him bewildered, "Well you first, go up and go to her and be like 'Listen Bi..."

"Jay please! Don't finish!" Snaked snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you"

"Just worried? Is that what you meant?"

Snake looked over at Jay and nodded slowly, "I had thought that she was being..."

"Please Sir, please don't finish _that_." he sighed and looked out the window, sliding the keys in the ignition but not starting it. "The thought of you finishing that line, that is what makes it more real."

"Yeah." Snake nodded.

"I mean look how you felt, you were petrified trying to get to fast from upstairs. I can't even comfort her from my house..." he sighed, "... my fucking house..."

Snake looked over at the young man's profile, he had come to care about Jay like a man cares for a good son-in-law.

He knew that Jay had it bad at home and that he didn't make enough money at The Dot to work through college and pay rent, so unfortunately he had to live at home.

Jay was only his happiest when he was with his second family, Nelson-Simpson's. When he was at work and in class, he never thought of anything but just that. When he was with them and with Emma he was happy and care free.

Snake liked that side of him.

He wanted Jay to be happy and knew it was with Emma. That was why he let them be together in the first place.

Jay had come to him and pleaded, professing his love for Emma. Saying that he would prove himself.

And he had.

Snake had put him on a trial basis, if he passed the first semester of his senior year without getting into trouble and made to his second semester, he would let Emma and Jay be a real couple.

He remembered the embarrassment on Emma's face and the elation on Jay's.

Jay had done it though.

Snake smiled proudly at the back of his head.

"Jay?"

Jay whipped his head to face Snake questioningly.

"Son... why don't you just move into the house... You might as well, you know. You are always there. And I think it would make Christine feel better to have another man in the house..." he went on slowly noting the small smile that was turning into a full Jay cocky smirk.

"And don't find that as an invitation to my daughter every night. I just know that you and Em don't like being apart and _AS MUCH_ as I hate to admit it, I would feel better knowing that besides the new window, that you were down there with her."

"Sir, did you just say you would feel better knowing I was with Emma _every _night."

Snake cringed, "Shut up."

Jay laughed and in a fake high pitched woman voice, "OH! Yes darling I would love to move in! I love you!" Jay threw his arms around Snake and pretended to cry like an overwhelmed classic actress.

Snake laughed and pushed Jay off, "Freak."

"Okay! Lets go _HOME_ and tell the women _I'm _moving _in..._ Pop!"

"EH! Don't even think about going there." he scoffed.

Jay laughed and started the car heading to his new home.

Feeling more happy than ever.

Snake looked at him from the corner of his eye and could see a big grin on his face. Not one of his cocky smirks, but an honest smile.

That there brought a warm smile of his own back to his face.

_**A/N: Okay I hoped you liked. And I hope you give me good reviews.**_

_**If this is too OOC for you and you don't like it then just don't read it anymore.**_

_**I like it. Makes me happy for all my characters to get along.**_

_**Next we start on all of the scary stuff and sex. COME ON! what do you expect?**_

_**I have to live vicariously through the character Emma. How else am I suppose to have Mike Lobel. He just makes Jay so YUMMY! Hum, given the chance, the things I would do. NAUGHTY ME! HEHE!**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**MUCH LOVE**_

_**PEACE ISA**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Emma was walking home from school late on a Thursday afternoon. Jay was at work and had offered to let her drive his car, knowing she had to stay late after school to do a MI project with her dad.

She had declined saying that she would get a ride with him.

But when Snake said that everything was okay, she set out on foot. He tried to get her to wait, even saying he would leave. She finally convinced him that it was fine and she would be safe.

They didn't live that far from school and she reveled in her walks home. Especially in the Fall. Fall was her favorite time of year, and October was her favorite month. Best of both worlds.

She walked slowly so she could enjoy all the Halloween decorations.

She smiled big. She felt content.

Things had been a lot better since Jay had moved in. In a weeks time Snake had adjusted just fine. A little shaky at first, the idea of your daughter's boyfriend living with you was enough, but having him in the same bed every night nagged him a bit.

Their first family dinner they sat down to, on Jay's official live-in dinner; Snake thought it would be important to bring up their sex life.

Emma smiled at the funny memory and hugged her books closer to her chest.

'_SSSSPPPPDDDD'_

_Emma choked on her drink instead of it spraying out of her mouth like Jay's._

_Spike was busy wiping the drink that Jay had spit out all over on her, she turned and whacked Snake in the arm. "ARCHIE!"_

_He flinched waiting for another blow, "What Christine? I figure since they will be in the same room together **BECAUSE **I am letting them. You know letting my minor daughter's adult boyfriend sleep in the same BED... I think we should at least know HOW serious it REALLY is..."_

_Christine looked at him then turned to the young couple and without looking at Snake, "Archie, he is only a year older and they were together before he turned eighteen," she faltered off quietly then cleared her throat and gave Emma a warning look as to be quiet so she could handle it._

_Snake saw the look and grimaced, "I knew I would regret wanting to know... how long?"_

_Spike cleared her throat again and this time looked at him, "Well Archie... when you finally agreed to let them be official after you gave Jay that little personal probation... Emma came to me a month after they were OFFICIAL..." she looked up like she was thinking. " I'd say about mid January, she said that she wanted to be on birth control just to be safe."_

_Snake rolled his eyes and looked at Jay like he was gonna kill him, Jay looked at his plate and started to play with his peas._

_Spike grunted, warning Snake to keep his cool._

"_I told her that I wanted to discuss it with Jay and he came over later that day after he got off work, and you were gone..."_

"_UH..."_

_Spike put her hand up to silence Snake, then Emma spoke up, "Dad... I'm sorry we didn't say anything to you. It is just so personal. You are a guy, YOU'RE my DAD! I couldn't just come out and say 'Gee Dad. Can I be on birth control so I can have sex with my boyfriend you only kinda like' NO! I couldn't"_

_Emma looked at Jay helplessly. "Yeah! Sir! I mean if it makes you feel any better, we didn't do it till this summer."_

_Spike snickered next to her husband, then stopped when she caught his expression. Emma lowered her head to hide her smile._

"_Ewww! No! It does not make me feel better. Ewww!" Snake made a whining noise and looked over at Christine with a comical shocked face._

_She patted his hand reassuringly._

_They all started to eat silently. Then Snake looked up at Jay who was just staring at his plate. _

_He looked at Emma who was holding her spoon in her left hand eating her soup and soothingly rubbing the back of Jay's neck with her right hand._

_Snake smiled at the young couple._

_Jay almost nineteen and Emma still only seventeen in her senior year, anyone could tell by looking who dominated the relationship._

_That caused his smile to deepen, she was in every way her mothers daughter._

_That was probably why Jay loved her, she dominated him. Snake turned a scowl over his face when he thought about that._

_That meant she probably bossed him around EVERYWHERE. Like her mother. "Gross!"_

_The three heads popped up. Looking at him questioningly._

"_Do you also wear a condom Jay?"_

"_Dad!"_

"_Uh no Emma its okay. Um yes Sir I do." Jay looked at Spike and at Emma then back to Snake. "Emma is on the shot, Snake. We... are very careful. I promise."_

_Spike got up and grabbed her and Snake's plate turning to the sink as Emma settled back in her chair and listened to them._

"_Well... Good Jayson. Because I'm telling you, if you get my daughter pregnant; I like you and all and I am in no way a violent man, but it will be the last time you ever stick that thing in her again."_

_Jay paled and Spike dropped the plate turning and gasping before busting out laughing when she saw Jay cover his crotch and turn a pasty shade of green. Which caused Emma to laugh as well and Snake to grunt and get up leaving them , only to hear the two women teasing Jay._

_He turned abruptly around and called out to Jay, "I really am glad you're here though Son. Good to out number the women." Snake turned and jogged up the stairs._

_Jay leaned down on the table panting as if in pain. "What have I gotten myself INTO?"_

_Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chin on his back, halting at her torture, "Love."_

_He turned and looked at her, "Yeah."_

Emma laughed out loud enjoying the recent memories to add to her collection of her funny man and her concerned dad always battling. They all loved to battle.

Emma turned the corner onto the road her house was on.

From the corner, Emma could clearly see the orange lights on her house as well as the other decorations, Shaking her head as she passed Chester's house and looking at the horrible job he and his brothers had done.

Only three more houses and the next thing she knew she dropped her books.

"Oh Shit!" Emma leaned down and started to gather her things when all of the sudden she felt as if someone staring at her.

From her position on her knees she turned her upper body slightly to look behind her.

Emma looked around and then her eyes landed on the figure standing under the street lamp across the street.

She looked him with a curious gaze, then turned grabbing her things and bolting up dropping her things in the process.

She looked back at the figure again and then from his leaning posture against the post; he straightened and started to move towards Emma slowly.

Emma grabbed her things and picked them up, she sprinted to her house two lots away.

Without turning around, she raced up the stairs, right before she reached her door; two arms locked around her body.

"AAAAHHHH!"

_**A/N: PLEASE, please read and review. I hope you enjoyed. Do you want some passion? I know I do. That comes with the horror. **_

_**Coming next.** _


	7. Chapter 7

1**CHAPTER 7**

'AHH'

Emma screamed, frantically kicking and screaming and twisting in her attackers arms.

She was whipped around to face the man and to her utter shock and surprise, she was saw the last person she thought she would ever see.

About to open her mouth to scream again.

She was faced with questions flying from what seemed to be everywhere.

"Emma what? What is it?" Came Snake's concerned voice as he flung the door open.

Her mother swinging an aluminum bat in the air barely missing her and the person she was held so close to.

"Emma... Emma... I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just..."

"Just what Chester? Just trying to scare the HELL out of me... where... where is he..."

Looking over his shoulder with Emma still in his arms, "Who..."

"The man... the man that was chasing me... Chester I thought that he was ... I could have sworn that you..." She broke down in his arms, sobbing.

Half angry for him scaring her, then relived that it was him whose arms she was in. Another part of her, the more rational part of her, knew that for a fact that she saw a man and that he was chasing her, and it was not Chester.

And if was not Chester, and Chester was the one that grabbed her, then where was that man?

She had the overwhelming sensation that she was being choked before she slipped into darkness, that last sight was of the three concerned faces looming over her; while a sliver of dread washed over her body.

She woke with a start.

Jolting up in sitting position, searching the room, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her bedroom.

She felt Jay before he actually reached up and wrapped his arms around her.

Murmuring comfortingly in her ear.

That was something that she had come accustomed to.

Actually feeling his presence before she would feel physical contact.

She relished in that feeling.

In times like this, when the feeling was overpowering, when the feeling would actually wake her; she knew that they would not brake the embrace.

That thought becoming second nature. Becoming a comfort she had never and would never experience with anyone but him.

Obviously just returning from work, and probably hearing about what happened, his first venture would be to her to confirm his fears and to confirm that was indeed safe.

She looked up at him finally while he lowered himself to a crouching position on the floor.

He looked up into her eyes, with so much love and compassion that it actually made her ache.

She brought her hand to her chest in pain and brought her other up to his face to caress him.

Trailing her finger tips along his cheek before letting it linger to his lips. Tracing them softly over his bottom lip, before he reached out and lightly traced his tongue over her fingertips, drawing them into his mouth and gently nibbling.

Causing Emma to close her eyes and let out a soft moan.

That sweet sound causing Jay to harden instantly.

To him, anything that she did, caused him to go over the edge.

He would do anything for her, including giving himself over to her completely.

Releasing her fingers, Jay stood slowly, without breaking eye contact with her.

While kicking off his shoes, at the same time lifting his work polo over his head.

Emma sat up on her knees in the bed and lifted her tank top over head, leaving her in just her boy-short panties.

Jay groaned at the sight. Not having seen her naked since he moved in over a week ago.

Realizing just then that they actually hadn't made love in almost two in a half weeks, the sight of her now, brought him literally to his knees.

Kneeling on the bed, Jay dipped his head low and clasped his lips tightly around Emma's nipple.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head to her shoulder, running her fingers in his hair. Moaning.

She loved everything he did. This being her favorite.

The contact of his warm, wet mouth on her soft nipple causing it to harden in is mouth.

Nipping softly, and tugging with his teeth, making her gasp.

Jay reached down and started undoing his belt, finally letting his pants drop to his knees. Without letting go of her, he leaned forward pushing his jeans to the floor with a 'clank' from his metal buckle.

He leaned Emma back onto the bed. Putting all his weight on top her, knowing she loved the pressure from his body.

Emma shimmies her panties down her long legs, kicking them to the side. She reached down and starts to push Jay's boxers over his hips, relishing in the warm contact when his erection springs free and rests on her stomach.

Kissing on his neck and slowly opening her legs, he nudges them farther apart with his thighs as he settles between them.

His kisses are slow, slower than usual, as his lips make their way down to her collar bone then finally to her chest. Kissing the tender skin in her breasts, then kissing the spot directly over her heart.

He rests his head there, listening to her heartbeat, he slowly starts to slide in, "I should have been there Emma."

He starts to rock his hips against hers, bringing her flushed body to a more heightened burn.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and began to pump into her harder and faster.

Not use to the roughness, Emma closes her eyes to try to accustom herself to the gruff pushes from his body.

Unable to ask him to stop. Knowing that he is punishing himself for tonight. Knowing it is not his fault, but he doesn't it his way.

Knowing that he needs this release, Emma closes her eyes tighter, moving her hips higher to meet each rough thrust.

Jay dropped his head back down to her chest, wrapping his arms under shoulders and scooting his knees almost up against her hips.

Pushing harder and harder. Bringing his hips down and grinding into her with each thrust. Slowly bringing himself to climax.

Surprising herself, she enjoyed this rough coupling more than the other few slow encounters they had had before.

Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed herself more into his lap, she wrapped her arms more securely to hold herself, as he pumped into her vigorously.

Emma ran her hands over his back in a reassuringly comforting way.

Sending him the silent message that she was 'there' for him.

This kind and sweetly affectionate gesture brought him undone.

Pushing last one last time into her, he found his release inside of her.

Collapsing on top of her, with him still inside of her, "I should have been there Emma"

Knowing it would only hurt him if she argued, "I know baby" she rubbed his head softly, stroking his neck and running her fingers through his hair, "I know... my sweet sweet lover. I love you."

He smiled against her chest, rubbing his cheek along her breasts, "And I you"

They fell asleep then, with the comforting knowledge to know what it felt like to have them fall asleep literally inside each other.

Jay fell asleep still inside her. Loving her more at that moment than any.

_**A/N: Oh My Gosh! Please don't hate me... that was a horrible chapter, but I guess you have to have one bad chapter out of way. If you like it GOOD, if you didn't then just DON'T READ. **_

_**I'm not sure how much more simple I could get.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

_**I need it. I don't feel as though this was good enough, so what ver your comments, I appreciate it my darlings.**_

_**For all of you who read this faithfully, I love you, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but for the first time in my life, I had WRITERS BLOCK.**_

'_**GASP' I know! **_

_**Anyways... PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**PEACE Isa**_


	8. Chapter 8

1**CHAPTER 8**

_**A/N: Okay, of course the stuff that happens in my story has not happened on the show and will not probably ever happen for Degrassi. **_

_**I do not own anything. Unfortunately.**_

_**IF YOU THINK - that you will be offended with anything that happens from HERE on OUT, then do not continue to read. I will start to move on to the story NOW! Finally! I am now starting with the good stuff. NOW the plot thickens.**_

_**AGAIN! If you do not want to hear of any of your favorite characters perhaps being injured or DYING - then stop reading.**_

_**Thanks**_

She woke with a start. Looking around the room frantically.

The absence of Jay's body hitting her like a hammer.

She hated waking to him not being there.

Emma swung her feet over the side of the bed and slowly got up, stretching to her full height with her arms over her head yawning.

She looked over at the clock on her side of the bed, _'her side'_. She laughed out loud. Almost sounding harsh and lowly sadistic.

To her it was awesome, none of her friends, none of them, had the pleasure of going to sleep and waking up tp their boyfriends or the person they loved. None of them. She almost felt like she was doing something bad, being so happy.

She was almost envious of herself, if that was even humanly possible.

She laughed at her self again.

"What a weirdo..." She shook her head, she had found herself talking as if someone else were there. She did that a lot now. Surprising, considering she was barely ever alone. Considering, that Snake watching her like a hawk, was an understatement.

And when he wasn't, Jay could put a new meaning of 'Attached at the hip'. Her mom, well her mom was just a typical mom.

She swaggered, almost, into the kitchen, mind you, not too full of herself. She was always just happy the morning after anything intimate with Jay. Almost shuffling her feet at the same time, once they hit the top step.

She tightened the sash of her robe around her hip firmly, before completely closing the door to her and Jay's basement bedroom.

She ventured in, and just she thought, Jay was sitting at the table with Jack eating cereal, and having a conversation with the three year old as if he could REALLY understand anything he was saying.

She decided against teasing him.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, shaking head and walking over to the refrigerator, half listening to Jay ramble on bout how much work sucked and to Jack babbling something about 'Sesame Street', both rambling on and ignoring the other.

Jay looked up at her shocked for a second, now just realizing she was there.

He watched her grab an apple juice and a granola bar and was about to head down to get ready for school, "No baby... you can have a real breakfast... Snake said you are gonna stay home from school today... you know to rest." He looked back down at the bowl and saw that it was empty.

He scoffed and reached over to where Jack was sitting and grabbed the box...

"Really?"

Absently pouring another bowl and listening to Jack for real now... "Uh- huh!"

"Cool" She grabbed the box from him and started pouring a bowl for herself.

"Hey! Give that back..."

"No what is that like your second bowl..."

"NO! Actually it is my fourth..."

"Ewww... fatty..."

They were busy laughing and talking and didn't hear the first part of the news broadcast in the living room.

Spike was sitting on the couch folding cloths and not paying much attention herself, Snake came bounding down the stairs just then and heard what it was saying on the 'Emergency Bulletin' on tv.

Dropping his glass of milk causing it to shatter, catching the attention of the three in the kitchen.

Jack started to cry from being startled, Jay and Emma got up and peered into the living room trying to see what was wrong.

Spike got up griping about what the hell was wrong with him ans she got up to check on Jack and pull him out of his chair.

Jay grabbed a towel off the pile and was headed to Snake to help him clean it up.

Snake stood there rooted to his spot in the middle of the living room floor. Jay was leaning down on the floor near Snake padding the carpet with the towel still not paying attention.

Then from his spot on the floor, he heard Snake whisper something almost inaudible, "Jesus..."

Jay craned his neck around to see what he was staring at. But first thing he saw was Emma, one hand clutched to her throat as if she couldn't breathe and the other covering her mouth, trying not to make a sound.

Jay stood up quick and headed right for her, completely forgetting all about Snake's 'spilled milk'.

He reached her side and followed her eye site and reached the tv.

-----_- 'The father came home this morning from a business trip, just to walk in and discover the gruesome site inside of his home._

_Not quite unfamiliar with tragedy... almost a year and a half ago to the date, the victim herself was attacked by her boyfriend and put in a coma._

_Relief flooded family and friends of the victim recovered healthily._

_Only now, a year and a half later, to be hit with a shocking and yet terrifying event._

_The victim, 19 year old Terri McGreggor, was found brutally murdered, her body discovered in the living room by her father._

_Unable to give out too much information, the sheriffs department did disclose the crucial events as 'Something they had never seen', the sheriff himself, who has been on the force for over thirty years has said, 'Never in my thirty three years have I seen something so disgusting.'_

_I was also later informed just minutes ago that it will take a team of CSI agents and Pathologists to recover the crime scene, for the scene itself is too gruesome to recover by the local coroner.'_

"Ugh", Emma reached down and pressed th mute button.

She turned and buried her face in Jay's neck.

Snake walked over and put his hands on Emma's back and rubbed reassuringly. "You are definitely not going to school today; Jay do you have to work today?

"No!"

"Good, don't leave the house today, watch after Emma, you go somewhere- she goes, she wants go somewhere- you will stay with her."

Emma was dully aware of the conversation that was going on over her head. She could barely hear her mom respond to what was going on.

Spike was talking with Snake and Jay about Terri, and every time she would hear the name she would shudder. Shuddering with contempt and disgust.

Images flashing before her eyes. Images of what Terri's dead body must look like.

How horrible it must be if the local coroner can't even look.

She shuddered again in Jay's arms.

He looked down at her and kissed her softly on the lips, when he pulled back to look her in the eyes, he saw them looking wide and glassy, so far away, "Emma?"

Her bottom lip trembled and she clutched tightly at his neck, "My dreams..."

Then her eyes rolled and the last thing she heard was her mom scream for Snake and Jay yell her name frantically while the blackness enveloped her.

_**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE update. I would really appreciate it! **_

_**I really hoped you like! **_

_**Read and Review PLEASE!**_

_**Lots and lots LOVE - Isabel**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Wow! Okay, sorry it has taken so long for me to update. If you have been waiting too long, sorry for those of you that have kept up with this story.**_

_**So here goes the new chapter. I hope all of you like this.**_

_**And don't sue me, I don't own anything, just thought I would have fun with the plot.**_

**CHAPTER 9**

The next two weeks had gone by fast for Emma and her family.

Everyone was very upset about the loss of Terry.

Besides funeral services and and the sort of personal things involved in an unwanted thing as the loss of a friend, nothing else had happened.

Emma and Jay had been sleeping more productively, and Emma had been very happy. And in that making her parents worry come down not to mention her boyfriend to sleep more easy at night.

It was Friday morning and Emma nad Jay were standing outside with Spike,Snake, and Jack while Snake was packing the car for the weekend. Emma and her mother were sitting on the porch talking while Jack played in the yard, laughing and running around in circles.

Snake and and Jay were standing by the car loading more things, restlessly which was upsetting Spike in the process.

"Gah... inlaws..." mumbled Snake as he picked up a bag more slowly than the last. Causing Jay's eyes to widen and nod his head knowingly.

Snake looked over and nudged his shoulder hard for it.

"Shut up, Christine and I are nothing like that... we don't make you and Emma do things with us." That statement alone made Jay turn red with supressed laughter and scoff real loud, aggitating Snake even more in the process.

Snake shook his head and mumbled more uninteligible things under his breath about annoying inlaws and not believing Jay thought of him as one, making Jay snicker and load the stuff quicker just to make it harder on Snake who was trying to prolong the roadtrip to his mother-inlaws house.

Jay was just about to walk up the porch and up to Emma when Snake grabbed him by the back of his shirt pulling him back to him, making Jay stumble to Snake's side.

"Do you think you can keep in your pant for two days more..."

Jay smiled big and shrugged out of his grasp, planting a serious look on his face and and turning to Snake. "And what makes you think I ever do... even when your upstairs."

And ducked real fast when Snake moaned a sound of utter disguist and launched himself at Jay.

"Archie thats enough of playing around... we have to get on the road to my mother's." Spike was walking down the steps and reaching for Jack to put him in the booster seat in the back of the SUV.

"Christine! He said-"

"Archie! Now!"

Emma had now walked up to Jay and he had his arm around Emma standing by the SUV waiting for thier goodbye hugs and kisses. When Emma was fussing over something about the weather and other things with her mother, further distracting them. Snake looked over to Jay as was getting in the drivers side. Jay leaning over to Emma's ear and made like a swipe of the shell causing Emma to shiver and lose her consentration. She shook her head and contiued on. Her and her mother totally oblivious to the torture he was putting Snake through.

Snake reached over to grab Jay and Jay laughed and moved before he caught him.

"Archie! You and Jay really shouldn't rough house it in the yard, people are gonna think you abuse the boy. So stop it!"

"But Christine, he-"

"No Archie there are no excuses, leave him alone."

Snake grumbled and got in.

Jay was nodding his head with a big grin on his face practically more than taunting Snake as best as he could.

Emma felt the movement and looked up at her smiling botfriend knowing he was up to no good. She shook her head and leaned over to hug and Snake then hug her mom and she moved to hug Jack in the backseat.

Jay moved slowly to the drivers side to say bye to Snake who grabbed him by the throat, causing Jay to yelp like a girl. "Archie..."

Snake let go gave Jay an evil look and turned away. Jay laughed silently and sobered up when Spike turned to him and hugged him, fussing over his hair like a mother.

Emma had walked back up to Jay and he placed his arms back around her shoulders pulling her closer to his body.

Spike was walking around the car and talking over her shoulder. "Now you're gonna take good care of my little girl for the weekend right?"

Jay looked at Snake and gave him a sinister little smile rubbing up and down Emma's arm. "Yeah... I'll take _real_ good care of her."

Snake's mouth tightened into a thin line. He reached out his hand from the car to grab for him...

"Archie!"

"Christine I was just gonna fix his hair..."

"Right... well lets go. We are way past when we said we were gonna leave." Spike kept mumbling on and on about other stuff.

"Have fun at Gandma's!"

"Yeah... don't wanna be late to your mother _in-law's._" and Jay snickered.

Spike was mumbling to Snanke about how right Jay was make Snake's eyes narrow even more as he reversed out of the driveway.

Jay and Emma stood in the driveway watching them as the drove down the street.

In the car Spike was putting in a cd, talking. "I'm so glad he is there with her."

Snake sat there mumbling and grumbling. He looked in the rearview mirror and rolled his eyes at the sight behind them. He mumbled, "Yeah homocidal maniac for a nempho..."

"Archie they are young and not stupid." Spike said before returning to her book she had already started and listening to music. Snake rolled his eyes wondering how she heard everything. Looking back up into the mirror just at the right time to see Jay scoop Emma up in his arms and throw her over his shoulder and sprint for the house.

Snake shook his head. Irritated not just about Jay, but really about going to Spike's mothers house.

And then even more ticked that Jay probably was a nempho and debaughing his little girl. Probably doing it on the kitchen table. "UGH!" Bad mental image.

_**A/N: Sorry this was so short. This was a filler chapter. I thought I really couldn't just jump into everything after not writing for so long, so my bad.**_

_**I hope you like, I know it wasn't much at all but I still hope you review. Please review.**_

_**Lots of love and I will get that next chapter up very soon and thanks alot to those of you who have been patient who have been following this story.**_

_**Till next time...**_

_**PEACE Isa**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Okay please don't hate me. I have just been so super busy and haven't been able to update. The other chapter will be up shortly. They are ready as well... just a few more tweaking. Thanks for being patient and as for the ones who have been on me about updating.. I love you guys. That made me jump up.**_

_**I will update from now on back to back till it is finished. I don't wanna lose you guys as fans. I will also be finishing up 'Will you be there' as well soon.**_

**_Yarii19, you're great. Sorry for making you wait._**

_**Okay disclaimer time! I own nothing.. sadly.**_

_**On with the story! Enjoy! REVIEW! Please! I love them. Take it from Yarii, she got this chapter out of me. Hee Hee!**_

**CHAPTER 16**

Jay stepped of the shower smiling.

He loved it when her parents were away, but it was even better now that he lived there.

He thinks that maybe sex is even better when you live with someone. He stopped to grab the towel on the counter in the bathroom. Drying his hair - the rest was all air dry- he didn't hear the door open more, so when he took the towel from his face he wasn't expecting anyone there.

When he opened his eyes, he let out the highest scream he had ever heard from himself. To have a laughing Emma pull the Michael Myers mask from her face, laughing and gasping for air.

"You bitch!"

Laughing, "Aww!" Emma came forward and grasped his face in her hands, "Poor baby..." She gave him a kiss on the lips and when he made to pull from grasp she kissed him harder.

"That was shitty Em... let go.." He wrenched his face out of her hands and turned.

"Jay..." She reached out to touch his back, still naked and slightly damp.

Looking in the mirror, he could see her approach and twisted away, "Don't touch me! You know if I had done that shit to _you, _you would have fucking crucified me. Now tell me where the fairness in that is?" At her silence, he nodded his head and sneered making to walk by her. She reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in front of the door.

Barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry..."

It was so low that he had to lean back to make sure he had heard her correctly. He immediately felt bad for yelling at her.

He turned around and looked down at the top of her head, she was looking at the towel dangling from his hand at his side.

He pulled her to him and tipped her face up, kissing her swiftly then picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Jay! Jay! Jay put me down... Jay! You are all wet! Put me down..."

His laughing had stopped her... "Yeah I am and a minute you are gonna be all wet too... And it has _nothing_ to do with a damn shower"

She shivered at his words.

He dropped her on the bed still un made from their previous bouts before his shower.

Since her parents had left that morning, they hadn't really left the bed. Even when Manny came over to talk, Jay hadn't allowed Emma out of bed, walking to the front door naked, telling Manny to come by later, sending screaming Manny away from the house.

Now she couldn't believe he was climbing on top of her again.

"Jay, no, you already sent Manny away earlier today and probably traumatized her..."

"_Hey!_"

"... I mean you probably ruined for life after seeing it." With that shock to his ego, she was able to push him off her and get up.

Recovering from it, "You don't seem to have a problem with it..." he was frowning like a little boy. "Plus you know it isn't like this," pointing down to his current problem with a frown "isn't something she has never seen."

She rolled her eyes, trying to keep from laughing at her next mean little jibe. "Yeah..." She sniffed dismissive and raised her chin looking down at him sprawled naked on the bed, "but that is absolutely scary." She forces repulsed shudder all the while turning and heading up the stairs, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Emma! You can't leave me like this! Emma!"

Leaning against the closed door at the top of the stairs, she controlled her breathing... "That honey is why you have your hand." She called out to through the door pushing off from it and heading away further into the room away from temptation.

"What!"

She laughed. And walked to the living room just in time to hear the knock, signaling Manny's arrival.

When she opened the door to Manny, her friend looked unsettled. So Emma naturally took that as a sign that she was worried of seeing Jay naked again and was grossed out at seeing him earlier that day. "Hey I am really sorr"

Manny shook her head, cutting off wherever Emma was headed. " I think that someone is following me..." She trailed off, biting her lower lip, and to Emma's dismay, Manny's chin started to tremble, signaling the tears that were gathering to fall forward.

"Oh..." Emma reached out and grabbed Manny and pulled her into a hug.

Letting the girl cry on her shoulder and she stood there listening to the girl's broken rambling sobs.

"Normally, I wouldn't be so weirded out by that, but with Terry..." she choked out the last part.

Jay had walked into the living room in his boxers and a sweatshirt, sat on the couch looking concernedly over his girlfriend comforting her best friend. He was just glad that it wasn't Emma that was crying. While fixing his little _problem,_ he had thought he had heard something. So he had thrown on a pair of boxers and stood at the bottom of the stairs and listened. At first he panicked thinking that is was his Em. Than as he headed up the stairs, he realized that that sounded nothing like his girl when she cried, he turned and grabbed a sweatshirt and went to the living room in case Emma needed some assistance.

He sat there silently watching Manny cry. Watching his honey, be brave for her friend and comfort. One of the things he adored the most about her, was her uncanny ability to be there for everyone and still have the energy for herself, and when she could no longer handle the stress of the bullshit, that was why he was here. To love her.

And right now he couldn't love her more.

She was so strong.

So loyal and loving.

So swept up in his own musings, he hadn't noticed Manny's waning of her tears to small little hiccups, till her voice hoarse from crying muffled against Emma's shoulder caught his attention.

"Every time I close my eyes... all I see is all that blood."

_**A/N: Don't hate me for ending it there. Sorry it was so short this time. More to come very soon.I am not lying when I say I am gonna update a chapter or two a day till this is finished. I am not sure how long this story is. Maybe twenty chapters. We'll see.**_

_**You know what to do!**_

_**Leave me a review and I will get back to you right away.**_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with this. I love the feedback that I am getting back from this. You guys are so great.**_

_**Peace I luv you guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER eleven**

Emma staggered back releasing Manny as if she had burned her. Blanching and grabbing her throat as if to grasp one semblance of air that had escaped her physical structure.

She choked on an effort to demand what the hell she was hearing. But before she could, there was her Jay.

He stepped forward almost as if to hit her, then checked himself to who it was. He fisted his hands at his side glared at her. "What the hell do you by that!" he ground out at Manny.

Manny's head snapped over to him as if seeing him for the first time.

"My dre..." But Jay had grabbed her by the shoulders gruffly and jerked her to him and shook her.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that in front of her? Why?" He jerked her roughly again.

Her gasp of pain and surprise brought Emma out of her momentary shock. She reached out and snagged Jay by the back of his nape.

"Jay! Jay! Let her go!"

When he made no move to do so, Emma dug her nails slightly into the corded toughness og his neck, causing him to wince and loosen his grip.

"Now!"

He looked at her from a side-glance and dropped his arms altogether stepping away and stalking over to the sofa and sitting down.

Emma faced the upset Manny and sighed. "Why did you say that?"

Manny looked over at Jay to check his attitude to see if it was okay to talk to Emma. She knew he had a temper , but had never been on the receiving end of it and it frightened her, not knowing how to handle him.

She knew that Emma and he fought and she wondered if Emma ever got that side of him. She supposed so, seeing as how Emma was not affected by his violent reaction, and used her own force against him , that seemed in her mind like giving an animal a tranquilizer, it was immediate.

Seeing him still scowling at her, but feeling the warm presence of her best friend, she relaxed a small fraction, enough to turn her attention to Emma and talk. If she could get it out without choking on her own horror.

She couldn't even close her eyes.

Emma tipped up her chin when she put her head down to collect herself. Manny straightened, encouraged by Emma's warmth.

"I... I... Ugh... I had a nightmare... last night. Then I..." She looked over at Jay and a crimson spread over her neck and didn't quite reach her face before she turned back to Emma.

"I came over here, to talk to you. And I remember you telling me about your nightmares and even about Jay's."

"Emma! You told her about that? What the fuck! That was fucking private!"

Emma turned and glared at him.

Jay sat back in the sofa and clenched his jaw to keep his mouth shut from angering Emma even more. He just didn't like anyone messing with Emma's emotions, and plus she has been so happy lately. He knew he shouldn't have gotten too physical with Manny. Especially since she was a girl, a girl that was his Emma's best friend.

He knew he would have to do some serious apologizing later. He smirked, but then again, making is always good.

Emma turned back to Manny, rolling her eyes. She knew somehow, he could turn a serious situation sexual. It was so typical of him that way.

She wanted to be angry at him. But she could not ignore the sexual current that shot through her from his smirk, knowing exactly what that meant for as soon as Manny left. She felt bad, knowing that she is to be here for her friend, but also the selfish part of her likes to lose herself in her man. And that was what this weekend was about. A small part of her conscience knowing her mom planned the trip for the reason to calm her nerves knowing only Jay could do that.

Manny, recounted her dream of being chased and running into Chester's house to find him dead. All over the room, body parts everywhere.

Emma listened avidly giving advise and nodding at the appropriate time with out interrupting.

Jay though, was livid. Never in his life had he disliked Manny as much as he did right now. He already found the little skank annoying as it was, but now she was interrupting their weekend to cry about a fucking dream. But he knew better to say anything. He had grunted in disgust at one point in the recount, and earned himself another glare from his girl.

He knew if he didn't watch it, he would be denied for the rest of the weekend. And there was no way he was gonna let that happen.

After Emma had walked Manny to the door, she turned around to find Jay already pulling off his sweatshirt on the couch, and looked down to see that he was ready and poking out the top.

"She just walked out of the door Jay. What do you have like an on and off switch?" Splaying her hands on her hips.

"Oh ooh!" He reached out for her before she could get away and pulled her on top of him to straddle his waist. Oh I'll let you turn me on, but you can not turn it off."

He kissed her softly on the lips almost chastely. "You can't turn off what is forever."

Emma smiled and rubbed her mouth and face across his throat. "Jay?"

"Yeah?" He was running his hands up and down her sides gently.

"What is it for you?"

"Forever?" At her nod, he wrapped her arms around her fully and squeezed until she let out a silent gasp. "Forever, Emma... means that whatever his is... will never come between us. Nothing can ruin what I have worked so hard to get. I love you. I changed for you. And nothing will kill that. Not even death."

He felt the warm wetness of her tear slide down his throat and chest.

He kissed her temple, rubbing her shoulder blades. Leaning down and whispering, "Your mine."

Neither noticing the figure lurking in the shadows of the stairs listening. Listening to them talk, then listening as they made love.

_**A/N: I love reviews and you guys are leaving great reviews. But I want more people.**_

**_And I love CallieJo__You are so great. You can make an ego soar high man! You are great._**

**_And thank you to Lovecraft22! You are awesome too!_**

_**Also another thanks to amberpink77.**_

_**All of everyone else too is cool. **_

_**Please keep up the reviews and keep reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I am so happy with all the great reviews I have been getting. You guys are so awesome and it makes me so happy to see all them every time I check my email. It is so great! So you guys better keep it up, Damn it! LOL!**_

_**Read and review! **_

_**Love you guys!**_

**_Oh and this goes out to mamabearno1 again! You are great, dude!_**

**_And everyone who reviewed. You guys are great. When I get a chance I will give a shot out to everyone._**

****

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

It was something that got his attention. At first he thought Emma had awoken in the middle of night and was staring at him.

The feeling of being watched very strong.

He shifted, his had fallen asleep at the weird angle. With which he and Emma had fallen asleep afterwards.

He angled his head to the side to get a better look at her face which was rested on his chest with her mouth turned up into the crook of his neck.

He felt her hot breath on his Adams apple, and the steady rise and fall of her upper half lain across his chest. He pulled his free hand up that was draped over the side of the couch dangling on the floor, and brought it up to push th hair that was strewn over her cheek procuring from seeing her face easily.

He stared at her a minute with a slight smile on his face, brushing a soft kiss across her forehead.

Then he realized that she wasn't awake. And what had woken him up was the thought that someone was watching him.

His girlfriend was still fast asleep in the same position that they had dropped after another romp on the couch.

He grimaced. He would have to clean the couch or Snake would kill him if it smelled like sweat and sex. He smirked, Snake would know too. He has some kind of detection for whenever they do it.

He shifted again, wondering if Emma had just opened her eyes for a minute and then went back to sleep.

He laid to that place pondering for a moment, then realized that he could hear crickets.

He jerked his head in the direction it was coming from.

His eyes widened when he saw the front door cracked open, knowing for a fact that Emma had bolted the door and put the chain up.

His breathing deepened to the point, that Emma groaned uncomfortably at the change of the relaxed atmosphere of the post coital slumber.

Jay hadn't taken his eyes off the door, when he started to ease away from the warmth of his naked girlfriend, forgetting his earlier budding erection immediately.

Emma groaned again and tried to hold tighter to him, but he just laid her down getting up, murmuring he had to go to the restroom, and she relaxed into the cushions, falling back asleep again.

Jay picked up his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. He ignored the cold from the October night, with Halloween fast approaching, it was getting even more cold.

He approached the front door slowly, looking over his shoulder at his sleeping girlfriend.

He got to the front door and looked outside into the dark.

He took a deep breath, and cursed himself for being a horror movie cliche, but had to see anyway.

Standing on the first step of the porch, Jay peered into the driveway, which was black, leading to the side of the house and the back yard. He stepped on the second step and looked deeper into their dark yard, peering over to his car, to see if anyone or anything was hiding there.

He closed his eyes and took the last step off of the porch and waled in a steady pace all the while holding his breath, to the side of the driveway to peer down it's path to the back.

Blackness. That was all he saw. The moonlight that was high on the other side of the street didn't seem to reach this part of the neighborhood. In a creepy way... he thought it was strange, how nothing was clear on this side of the street. Shaking the new thoughts, he made to turn back to the house.

* * *

Emma had stirred when she felt the draft from the open door.

She stretched on the sofa and sighed.

She sat up slowly and looked around the floor for her panties. Finding them and slipping them on, she reached for the closest article of clothing, finding it to be Jay's sweater.

She stood up slowly, arching her back to crack it.

She started for the door, when she heard a muffled grunt and a loud thump on the side of the house.

Her brow creased as she thought about what to do. A hot feeling rolling over and around in her gut, bringing the nervous stab to her body as she stared at the open door to the darkness.

Shaking her head, to clear it, she went to go for the door again when she heard the thump if footsteps coming up. Thinking it might be Jay, she still took a step back instinctively anyhow.

Emma angled her head to the left to see what Jay was doing.

'_What the hell?'_

Was all she thought when he didn't enter the doorway.

She took a step forward to yell. He was gonna scare her. _'The little SHIT!'_

"Jay..."

He head swam and black dots danced across her vision.

That feeling when you feel as if your fucking feet are glued, because what you see, isn't real. That is the only explanation.

Emma blinked. And her breath caught in her throat.

All she could manage was a choked out _Jay_. Screaming wouldn't happen.

Her head swam again.

There he was. In her door.

Where was Jay? _Where the fuck is her boyfriend?_

Incased in the shadows was that man. The man from the under the streetlight. Still incased in darkness.

She saw his shoulders twitch.

When she moved her foot backwards to run, he jerked forward with his hands stretched to her.

She screamed and bolted for the kitchen where her and Jay's bedroom door was.

She knocked over a table to get there and heard him stumble but had already reached it.

Throwing it open and slamming it shut.

Locking it as he reached it and pulled in the knob, banging on it with his weight , trying to gain entrance.

She sobbed and sucked in gulps of air.

"JAY!"

She whimpered as he kept trying the knob, banging the door with his weight.

She stepped backwards watching the door as he kept on with his insistence.

Emma felt her face crumble and the tears drown her cheeks. She whimpered again when she heard the hinges start to whine.

"Jay... Oh Jay... please..."

* * *

_**A/N: Review my loves! Please give what I want and feed me my reviews! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: CallieJo... You rock! You totally rock my world man! Yeah I did go there to the old school and say that cause it is true! You are so fuckin' awesome man! _**

_**Everyone else who is great, all my shot outs go to you as well.**_

**_Enjoy! REVIEW!_**

****

* * *

****

** Chapter Thirteen**

Emma stood there staring at her door which had ceased to make a noise for the last minute. Literally. She stood in the middle of the steps, staring and counting, getting to a minute and a half, before she went down another step.

She closed her eyes, descending, trying to remember which step held a creak and where not to stand, the whole time the vision of Jay flashing through her mind.

She bit her lip, enough to draw blood, just to keep from whimpering out right.

She didn't know why that man had stopped forcing his way, but she was not gonna risk it and make a single noise.

She was probably about five steps from the bottom, with her eyes closed. Fists clenched, now with crescent moons in her palm from her nails.

She heard a grunt come from her window that lead to the side of the house. She whipped around so fast that she missed the next step and was flung to the floor from the force of the turn.

Landing on her back hard with a muffled sob, in turn Emma screeched when the splinters from the door exploded as the door flew from the hinges. Pieces of wood hitting her in the face, and splinters embedding in her face.

* * *

It was a slow draw. The air coming into his lungs like someone standing on his chest. His bare chest.

He blinked. And kept up the erratic state of clearing his sickening vision. He lifted his head and let out a grunt of pain as he put back on the cold cement.

Not knowing why he was outside, he kept blinking.

Until he heard a crash coming from the bedroom window, his head rested near. And Emma.

Almost animalistic. She was screeching.

Pushing with no strength that was there, Jay managed to get up on his elbows and pull the lower half of his body up.

The sound of her screams the only thing giving him minimal strength.

'_Where are the fucking neighbors?' _

"Em..." He gasped at how much it took out him.

He leveled his first foot forward, shaking his head to clear the grogginess.

His second footfall taking nothing with him when her screaming stopped, buckling his knees and hitting the ground face first with Emma's name on his lips and tear tracking his face to the frozen asphalt.

* * *

Emma scrambled on the floor searching for leverage.

Finding none, and ripping the flesh from her palms and thighs and the splintering wood lodging in her smooth skin.

He stopped in the landing and stared at her, as if he had never seen her before.

Still shadowed by the length of the stairs, not seeing his face clearly, Emma felt the sanity slip her without Jay.

Jay made her strong. _'Where is Jay?'_ Her mind repeated it like a mantra to save her.

He took the first step from the landing loudly and Emma was snapped out of it when she heard a loud thump again.

Spurred by the thought that, that was Jay, Emma scrambled up from her position bolting for the bathroom door.

She heard him bound down the steps and kept for the door, till she reached it.

She grappled with the nob, her hand now slippery withe blood dripping from her fingertips.

She swung the door open, just to be yanked back by her hair and tumbling forcefully into the hard body behind her.

He jerked her head back until head face was angled and he could see it.

With her eyes closed, she felt more than heard him breathe out his vicious words onto the side of her face. "You fucking Bitch... I am tired of watching."

Dread filled Emma's body and she kicked her feet up pushing off the wall and toppling them backwards.

With the breath knocked from her body, Emma wasted no time in climbing off the ground and running into the bathroom, slamming the door shut and leaning against it.

She heard the man groaning and shifting from the floor to feel the handle digging in her hip rotate, knowing that now she was completely trapped. She closed her eyes and sobbed, trying not to think about what he meant from 'watching'.

She didn't want to think that her precious and intimate moments had been defiled by him being there.

She looked up and saw the mirror and recoiled from her blood-covered face.

She looked down and saw that she had blood streaked over her skin covering almost all except what was covered by Jay's sweater she was wearing.

Her face twisted in a pain wrenched from her being, twisting her hands in the fabric of the cotton scented of her absent man.

She closed her eyes even tighter than before and let out the loudest wail of agony her body could eternally produce. "JAYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Jay rolled on his back.

Sitting up and dragging his body of the ground. He can hear her.

It is muffled.

But he can hear her screaming his name.

His name.

She needs him.

He got up stumbling slightly, but made it to his feet. Jerking forward to a stumbling jog. Groaning out her name, he tripped up the steps of the front porch. And made it to the middle of the living room. He stood there getting his bearings, trying to push down the overwhelming urge to vomit and get to his Emma.

"Emma?" Not waiting for a response from her, heading towards the kitchen to go down to her bedroom. Knowing that was where he was going to find them.

"EMMA!" His heart felt as if it would rip from the strings of his chest at the demolished pieces of the door that once lead to the privacy of he and Emma's bedroom.

There were bloody footprints in the kitchen where the intruder had been standing in front of their door.

Laying purchase both hands on the cracked wood of the doorframe, he needed to calm the spinning his head was making.

He squinted and peered down into the dark bedroom, it was silent now.

His voice croaked almost inaudibly, "My baby..."

Eyes turning to the back of his sockets, Jay shook his head and made his way down the steps.

* * *

He had stopped raddling the knob for some reason, and she wasn't gonna find out. She stayed in place and kept with her crying. She didn't care that she appeared weak. She was so scared. She needed Jay, and he might be dead, and all she can think about is herself.

But she kept the hope that, that thump she heard was Jay, not delving into why it would be a good thing that she heard the thump, but maybe he wasn't at least dead, if she heard correctly.

She heard a sound like it was coming from a different part of the house. She didn't know where, in her frazzled state, all she could think of was completely frightened she was. And that _man _was outside her bathroom door, probably trying to trick her into opening the door by pretending to be gone.

She may be going somewhat round the bend, but she wasn't stupid. She wanted Jay, and the only way for that was to stay in her mind somehow.

She took the sleeves her hands were bundled in and swiped slowly at the bloody streaks across her face, cringing at the feeling of the splinters and chips of wood embedding themselves deeper. She wiggled her fingers out of one of the sleeves, and started to pick at the larger pieces in her jaw.

Locking her jaw against the pain, she kept tracing her face with her fingertips, feeling for more splinters to pull out. She ignored the numbing ache. She ignored the small trickle of blood she could feel forming on the contours of her face.

She leaned more heavily against the door and concentrated think some semblance of a sane thought till she could get out of here.

* * *

Jay made it to the landing and leaned heavily against the wall, trying to stop the black spots from dancing across his vision.

He hadn't heard Emma once, since he had been in the house.

He so badly wanted to run down the stairs and jump into whatever was going on, but he had no strength. None whatsoever left in his body.

The trip from outside and down these few steps of the basement had taken when he thought he could use to protect her. He had nothing. Nothing if she needed him. He was useless.

His knees buckled and he caught himself on the wall, feeling a warm dampness on his almost numb face, realizing he was crying. Crying for his Emma. Crying for what he didn't know was down there. Down there that could mean she was gone. Her being gone, meaning his life was over. And if his life was over, there was nothing.

He choked on a sob... "Emma ... Emma, Emma, Emm... Em..." the last sob filtered off, for there was nothing left.

She wasn't screaming anymore, meaning she had to be gone.

A sob caught in his throat. All he could think about was lying in their bed and breathing in her scent.

She leaned against the door. Shuffling.

She could clearly hear the sound of feet shuffling down the steps.

She never heard _the man _going up the stairs or leaving through the window, so that meant...

She turned to the door, placing both palms flat.

He got to the bottom step and looked at the bed... "Emma..." It came out almost as a prayer.

A movement caught him from the corner of the room.

Before he turned to look. It came. A sound that he never thought he would find lifesaving.

An agonized scream torn from fear. "JAY!"

Jay turned to the left towards the bathroom just to have someone barrel into his side and fall onto him in the bed.

* * *

Emma heard the scrape as if someone was running, then heard a grunt and a thump.

He was there. Jay was there with _the man, _and she had to help him.

* * *

_**A/N: Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_WARNING! This is a filler chapter, you may not like what you read! _**

**_You have been warned of the difference this is taking._**

****

**_A/N: Don't hate me, this is a teasing filler till the next chapter._**

* * *

**__**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Emma opened the door slowly and peered into the room and the first thing she saw was Jay and _the man_ rolling around on top of her and Jay's bed.

She closed her eyes trying to figure out what to do.

Breathing heavily but knowingly silent, Emma leaned on the door jam as they rolled.

She heard a grunt realizing it came from Jay, and did the only thing that came to mind.

* * *

Jay was on his side receiving another sharp blow to the side, knowing the unbearable ache flashing through his side had to be from a knife or something equally as a razor felt. Whatever the weapon, it was ripping flesh from his side, causing the only reaction he could think.. Sounding like a punch, so as not to alert Emma of his injury, he grunted again and then screamed, grabbing the wrist of the attacker as the weapon sliced through to his rib-cage.

* * *

Emma pounced on the man when she heard Jay's guttural scream, so unlike his manly exterior rip from his throat and could smell the blood permeate through the air.

The extra weight caused from only one source, spurned Jay into action.

_The man_ lurched backwards taking Emma to the ground with him on the side of the bed when she pulled him with her and Jay kicked with his heels that dug into the attackers thighs as Emma pulled up.

Emma felt her back hit the ground with _him_ on top and yelped when her sore back compacted with the hard floor.

* * *

Jay rolled off the bed and before he could pull the man's hands back when they lifted in the air, in slow motion it seemed he was frozen to the spot, as the knife came down and connected with Emma's chest.

Jay's hoarse groan could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

_**A/N: Please don't hate me, I hope you review with this one, and don't worry, all is not lost till the next chapter comes.**_

_**I love my characters.**_

_**I love you guys. REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter Sixteen**

Rolling his head back and forth, Jay slowly opened his eyes.

At first not knowing where he was, he began to panic, then settled back into the pillows relaxing he was in bed.

'_Bed...'_

Jay sat forward quickly, the events of last night hitting him fast.

"EMMA!"

Jay began thrashing with the cord coming out him upon the hospital bed. Yelling Emma's name again the only thing he could think to do.

He ripped the first wire out of his arm ignoring the stinging pain that followed, and the blood that began to squirt up, not fazing him in the least as he began his frantic search of the white room he resided.

What seemed like a hoard of doctors and nurses piled in the room to hold him down, and hook him back to the monitors.

Jay felt helpless, still screaming for Emma, feeling tears spill from his eyes in what felt like lava rolling down his tender face. Helpless, watching the needle follow down to connect to inner arm being held down.

Feeling the wave of sickness from the sedative flow through, his last thought returning to Emma.

* * *

_**A/N: Very short. I wanted to give you guys something. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy.**_

_**But the next one is following sooner, I know I have said that before, but I have more time to write more now. **_

_**So review review please! They help a lot. Makes me very happy! So I hope you liked, and I hope to see some lovely reviews.**_

_**Much love!**_

**_PEACE_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Okay, how evil am I? I just got a review, demanding me to update, LOL! And I have been meaning to, so here it is, after a very long while.**_

_**And although I have said this numerous times, I will updating frequently! Now that I am able to, due to some personal shit, I was unable to be anywhere near my comp.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and been so patient!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

****

** Chapter 17**

After a day of restless tossing and turning, and drowned in different drugs. Jay thought bitterly like that would have made a difference.

Even in sleep, his thoughts ran frequently to Emma.

Upon waking, Jay was informed that the killer, left thinking he had gotten Emma and Jay.

They found that Jay had passed out from the blood loss and shock upon seeing Emma stabbed.

Emma lay in the ICU area next to him. Yelling that he had to have her there in one fit to scream.

Emma's parents arrived that morning while Jay was still asleep. Fitfully tossing under the sheets only calming when Spike laid her hand over his brow to calm him. When he lay still, Snake and Spike ventured to the door next to Jay's and requested that Emma be moved to be with Jay. Repeating to the doctors that Emma would wake faster having Jay near.

That night after having her moved in, Jay was allowed to get up from his bed only to pass to the far side of the room to sit next to Emma.

Yes, he had been stabbed numerous times, and in various organs, but Emma was impaled in the chest missing her heart half an inch left to the side.

That thought coupled with her unconscious state caused Jay to instinctively rock.

IN his chair next to her, he leaned in and grabbed her hand in his and held on tightly. Unable to bare the thought of ever letting her go again.

He sat close and reached to his lap to pull out his mp3 player that Spike had brought with the rest of his personal belongings. Pulling up the speakers for his ears and settling back with his eyes closed and Emma's hand still in his.

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

Jay chanced to open his eyes to see her, staring at her chest to watch her breathing. Letting a smile grace his face, as for the first time, since they had been together - and before that if he was honest with himself - he was looking at her chest and not for some sexual reason.

Then he smirked, this situation, not stopping him from thinking, the minute they got home, he was not letting her from their bed for a few days.

She would have called him dirty if she could read his thoughts, which would not be hard if she could see his face.

With the smile on his face still, he squeezed her fingers in his and closed his eyes again.

Absorbing the music.

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

Jay thought of the significance of this song for the first time since he hit play. Frowning and inside praying that he could see her smile again. That no matter, what he had done in his life, all he wanted was happiness, and it scared him that that could be taken away from him so fast, so hard that Jay almost found it impossible to breathe. He opened his eyes gazing at Emma, listening to the rest of the song. Hearing the words for the first time.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

The song having ended, Jay found himself doing something Emma did countless times to make his eyes roll, he pressed repeat.

Jay, looked at Emma, leaning forward, raising their joined hands to the sheet top to rest there. Coming forward to press his lips to locked fingers and leaving his mouth to linger there.

Kissing each fingertip, Jay missed the flutter in her lids.

Signaling that Emma was now coming through, Jay kept with his ministrations, wanting to be as close as her could.

Jay closed his eyes as he leaned more into the mattress, listening to apart of the chorus play again, making Jay feel like he could choke. Throat raw and rough from te hard swallowing of tears unshed.

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

Jay continued to listen to the song, caressing his cheek across their fingers. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to keep the burst of emotion from surfacing.

Emma, felt more than heard struggling to keep together, when she felt the first warm wet drop slide between their fingers, she opened her eyes and stared down at the back of Jay's lowered head.

She licked her lips to ease the dry crack it felt, and grimaced as she felt them break at the surface, second to trace her lips again, tasting the coppery tang of her own blood.

She licked again, testing her throat without making a sound.

And that was when Jay heard it.

His name.

Emma realized her voice was gone when Jay came out in a whispered rasp.

Jays head shot up and at the same time his body. Causing him to stumble from the shock that went through his side and lanced down to bruise and gash he bore.

Jay landed roughly in the chair again, grabbing for Emma's hand, pulling it between both hands.

Emma then noticed he had one side of his headphones in and smiled, thinking that during any time, Jay will have music to lean back into.

She reached over and pressed the button next to her. Wanting to inform what she knew were her awaiting parents.

Listening in the background for the nurses as she rubbed Jays bowed head as he sobbed with relief.

****

_**A/N: Incase you want to know, that was Jimmy Eat World's Hear You Me! Which I don't like them, but heard the song on accident and loved it!**_

_**So sorry for how long I have taken to update, that was badly done of me.**_

_**Well I hope you liked this chapter!**_

**_Review, review, and review! I luuuuuuuurrrrrrrrvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee all you guys and thanks for all the encouragement to continue in this story!_**


End file.
